


Who Broke This Vase? (A Poem)

by Anonybob



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Inspired by Sanders Sides, Poetry, poem, who broke this vase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:00:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25412797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anonybob/pseuds/Anonybob
Summary: Hello! This is my first post to AO3. I got bored and decided to write a poem based on that iconic scene.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 27





	Who Broke This Vase? (A Poem)

Who broke this vase?

The crowd is flickering

Shadows under stage lights, the 

Air swirling with illusion, motionless

And silent. The vase is shattered,

Shards spilling out across the stage.

On the dance floor. My grandmother is

As transparent as the partygoers. I cannot catch

Her face, nor could I catch her vase. It was her 

Last parting gift, cold fingers shaking, passing one

Final treasure before it's buried forever. No one speaks.

It is a silent mourning, a mourning for my grandmother, the

Vase, and for their integrity. I can see one, whole and real,

Not a lie. He avoids my gaze. How fitting it is, that making

Up for the truth of his presence, he hides behind a silent lie. 

Still, I ask, who broke this vase? I hope to draw the truth out

Of hiding, for I am sick of the lies. When he does not give, I beg 

To the crowd. The crowd which was never there, though I still hang onto 

The idea of it existing. Silence. Quiet as a serpent slithering on its stomach. 

Very well. If the snake shall make its home in the garden, I

Will pick up my shovel and dig elsewhere. Stephanie, I call out. 

Another lie. Another ghost. Sweet on the tongue. Want to bake some cookies?

**Author's Note:**

> No effin way dude!


End file.
